I'm Here
by Ravenclaw0829
Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is Veela blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance for Another Life

**Chapter 1: A Chance For Another Life**

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 ***Adopted from Amaimon25 since the author has stopped writing. I;m starting off on the third chapter, but I'm still publishing Chapter one and two. We're still discussing whether or not I'll take another of her stories, "Betrothed to Arrogance" a DBZ fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Chance For Another Life**

 **HARRY:**

"Stop please! I didn't do anything wrong! Please stop!" yelled a child.

"Didn't do anything wrong? Didn't do anything _wrong_?! You spilled poor Dudley's drink!" yelled a man.

He used a belt. A belt to hurt the poor boy. The small boy was curled up into a ball as the man whipped his back and the arms that were covering his face, as well as his legs. A big, beefy man, with hardly any neck, and a large moustache.

"It wasn't on purpose! Please believe me! It was an accident!" the boy yelled back.

But the whippings didn't stop. Only the man yelling at him stop his screaming, that the his neighbors might hear him. And if they did, an even worse punishment will come upon him. And after what felt like forever, the pain finally stopped. The scrawny boy started panting heavily, trying to recover from the pain. Then he was suddenly picked up from the floor by his raggedy, shirt collar.

Everything was still hazy to the child as he was carried, nearly choking, by the collar. He heard the sound of a door opening, and then he was harshly dropped onto the floor of a small room. It was a cupboard under the stairs.

"You are not allowed out of your room until you are told! Do you understand, boy?!" he yelled at the weak boy.

All the boy could do was nod weakly at him. And saying nothing else, the large man closed the door. And after hearing him secure the many locks that were on the door, he fell onto his back. Dragging the only pillow he had under his head. The pillow had dried blood, from the many previous beatings he had received from the man and his family.

The boy could feel the blood dripping and running down his body slowly. He was already used to this feeling. After a while, the pain started to disappear, leaving a numbing feeling behind. When he noticed that the bleeding finally stopped, he shakily got up, trying to get comfortable.

He had no bed. Just two pieces of sheet cloths that were dirty, that looked like they haven't been washed for years, and like the pillow, also had dried blood all over it. And the worn out, bloodied, pillow. The boy got under one of the sheets, covering himself with the other, trying to get as much warmth as possible even though it wasn't much. He laid there, shaking, trying to forget what just happened. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose.

Stuff like this always happened, even the littlest mistakes earned the boy a beating. To the smallest little things, like a missed speck of dust on a cabinet. Or even fingerprints on one of the many glass cups. That man, or sometimes even his wife or son, give him a beating.

That man, the beefy man, was the boy's uncle. His uncle Vernon. Ever since he could remember, the man with tawny colored hair, usually was the one who gave him his daily beating. Vernon Dursley. Though, the boy wasn't allowed to call him 'uncle', only allowed to call him 'Mr. Dursley.'

Vernon Dursley's wife, was the boy's maternal aunt. Her name is Petunia. Petunia Dursley. A woman which was named after a flower, but looked nothing like one. The boy described her as a woman with a 'horsey' face. And unlike her husband, was very bony-looking face, and had a very long neck. Her hair a blonde color. Mrs. Dursley only harmed the small child when something was wrong with her living room or if the kitchen had even the _slightest_ thing out of place. Her way of making the boy suffer was a slap in the face. Sometimes locking him up in his cupboard room, for a whole day with no food or restroom breaks.

And these two monsters' had a son around the same age, only a month older, as the abused boy. And his name was Dudley Dursley. His blonde hair matching his mother's. And compared to the other child living in the house, was very _very_ large. And the kid was very spoiled. Anything he desired, he usually got. For no reason, Dudley just beats the boy. Sometimes even blaming him for stuff he didn't even do. Most of the boy's beatings were because of Dudley.

The abused boy hated his family. They treated him like a slave. A servant. And he had no idea why. He was family. And they treated him like trash. He always asked himself, why did his parents' have to die in that car crash? Why did they leave him with these monsters?

This boy was Harry Potter. He looked scrawny, for the reason of being under fed. He had black hair, a deep black that contrasted with his pale skin. He had green, green eyes. And in front of those green eyes, were round spectacles. He once heard from his aunt that he had his mother's eyes. How she hated them so. And he had a scar. In the shape of a lightning-bolt. He didn't know how he got it, though.

He knew little of his parents. Only that his father's name is James Potter, and that his mother's name is Lily Potter. The boy's aunt always said that he was much like his father, that he had the same face, and posture, and the same messy black hair. Even the same _disgusting_ attitude, how she put it. But, that he had his mother's eyes. His aunt Petunia was the one who told him that his parents' had died in a car accident while visiting some friends. That was all he knew.

All Harry wanted was a family. A real family, that loved him. But all he got, was this. A family that treated him like a slave. Like a freak. A monster.

Harry asked himself. . .Why did they have to leave him? And with this horrible family? Why couldn't he have somebody else?

Harry always cried himself to sleep at night for as long as he can remember. He tried to get comfortable and went to sleep. His tears finally stopping when he did, but left dried tears at it's wake. He had nightmares like usual. Nightmares of being whipped and slapped his uncle and aunt. Being kicked and punched by cousin. It wasn't that different from reality.

After another restless night, he opened his deep green eyes to his messed up world once again. He didn't know what time it was, but he could smell the food that aunt Petunia was making for Dudley. Harry wondered how long it will be until they opened the door for him again? When he asked himself that, he heard the locks on the door and it suddenly open.

He looked up from where he was and saw his Aunt Petunia gave him a look of disgust.

"Get up, boy!" she said.

Harry immediately got up from the sheet he was laying on, and looked up at her waiting for her first command of the day.

"Go and finish cooking. I need get some things for my lovely little Dudley." she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley." Harry said, moving quickly to the kitchen.

As he entered he saw his Uncle Vernon reading today's newspaper while drinking some coffee. To his left Dudley was playing with one of those new video games that everyone wants. Harry looked away from them when he heard his aunt's voice telling him to hurry up.

He walked over to the stove and starting moving the scrambled eggs around. When it looked around done, he got out three plates and served them to his uncle and cousin Dudley, leaving the other plate for when Mrs. Dursley came back from wherever she was. The boy wasn't allowed to eat until they have all eaten before him, and sometimes not even then. Usually, they fed him through a built in mail flap that his uncle put on the door of his cupboard room.

Dudley is twice as huge as Harry, he finished his food in under five minutes. "Dudley! Time to come in the living room!" yelled Mrs. Dursley.

Dudley got up from his chair making it fall to the ground. Mr. Dursley didn't even look up from his newspaper when he told Harry to pick up the chair and their dishes. Harry instantly obeyed. He pulled the chair up and picked up the dirty dishes to put in the sink.

He heard Dudley scream in joy. He quickly washed the dishes and ran to the living room to see what had Dudley more happy than usual. When he got there, he saw mountains of toys and presents just waiting there for the fat, blonde boy to open.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley stood next to each other watching there son happily. Dudley's smile faltered when he noticed something. He turned to his parents with a frown.

"How many are there?" he asked.

Vernon Dursley spoke, "Thirty-six. Counted them myself." he said proudly.

Dudley frowned, "Thirty-six?! But last year there was thirty-seven!" he yelled.

Mr. Dursley kept the smile on his face, but he answered nervously. "W-well, yes. But some of them are a lot bigger than l-last year and-"

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley interrupted his father.

Mrs. Dursley came to her husband's rescue. "N-now, now, Dudley. The only reason we gave a present less than last year is because we're going somewhere special for your birthday."

Dudley's smile was back in an instant. "We're going somewhere? Where exactly?" he asked.

And before you know it, the family, even Harry who was told that it was a privilege to spend the day with them, were all getting into the car for the trip to the zoo.

Before Harry was able to get into the car, Mr. Dursley grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away, so know one was able to hear them.

"Now you listen here, boy. If I see any, and I mean _any_ funny business going on while we are at the zoo, you will not be coming out of your room for a week. You understand?" he said, while the grip on Harry's hair grew tighter.

Harry cringed as his uncle's grip on his hair grew even tighter than it was before, eyes squinting from the pain. And he spoke saying, "I-I understand, s-sir. . ."

And with that, Mr. Dudley let go of his hair and took his seat as the driver. Harry got into the car, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Half an hour later, they were at the zoo. Dudley was happily roaming the zoo, his parents trying desperately to catch up with him. Harry walking slowly behind them, actually admiring the animals unlike his cousin. Now all that they had left to see was the reptile section of zoo. The Reptile House.

Dudley was tapping harshly on the glass of a giant snake. "Why isn't it moving? Move!" he asked, knocking on the glass even more roughly than before.

"He's asleep!" Harry yelled.

Dudley looked at the snake, and scowled and walked away saying, "He's boring."

Harry stayed behind watching the snake. Harry sighed, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there day after day, watching people press there ugly faces in on you."

And then, the snake opened his eyes and blinked up at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, "Can you hear me?" he asked the snake.

And the snake nodded. Harry smiled.

"Wow. It's just. . .I haven't really talked to a snake before. Do you...oh, wait...Do you talk to people often?" he asked the snake.

The snake shook his head, no.

"So tell me, how was your life like before you were brought here?" he asked.

The snake stuck his tongue out, and nodded his head to the sign. Harry looked to where he was pointing and saw that below the sign it said, " _Bred in Captivity."_

"Oh, I see." Harry turned back to the snake. "I guess I'm the same way. I never knew my parents' either."

"MUMMY! DAD! Come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley said as he ran back to the giant snake Harry was talking to.

When he got there, he pushed Harry away, making him fall onto the floor. Harry looked up from the floor and glared at Dudley. Dudley's face was pushed against the window of the reptile, hands as well.

Harry was done! He was sick and tired of being pushed around by his cousin. He didn't know what happened after that. But, he was happy about it. The glass window Dudley was pressed against, just vanished. Disappeared. And Dudley fell head first into the snake's habitat.

As he hit, water splashed everywhere as he tried to get up. And as Dudley opened his eyes, all he saw was a snake escaping his habitat. Harry looked wide-eyed at the snake. The snakes looked up at where Harry was on his spot on the floor.

"Thanksss..." the snake hissed.

Harry said, "Anytime."

Harry was still trying to figure out what just happened as he watched the reptile slither away. People yelling "snake!" as they tried to get out of it's way. When Dudley saw that the snake was out of sight, he got up and tried to get out the way he came in. But when he tried, the glass was back and he didn't know how to get out.

"Help! Help! Somebody please!" he yelled.

Dudley's parents happened to walk by and saw that Dudley was in the snake cage. Petunia gave a loud shriek and yelled for her son.

Harry looked at the situation at hand, and chuckled to himself. Mr. Dudley heard the chuckle and turned to him. Instantly, Harry's happiness vanished.

The next he knew, he was back in the hell hole he was forced to call home, being beaten once again.

"I told you! I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Vernon yelled, kicking Harry in his ribs.

"I swear! The glass just disappeared! It was like magic!" he yelled.

After saying that, he was pulled up by the collar and slammed into the cupboard. Blood still seeping from his fresh wounds. He heard the many locks moving once again, and then his Uncle Vernon yelled.

"There is no such thing as _magic_!" he yelled, and then banged on the door.

And then everything else was a blur to him.

Letters from owls:

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey._

. . .Then we moved to a place, where there was nothing. And at midnight, on 31 July, came in a giant named Hagrid.

"You're a wizard, Harry..." he said to the boy.

Hagrid gave the boy a letter, and he read it aloud for all to hear:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

 _Terms begins on 1 September. We will await your owl no later than 31 July._

Harry looked up at Hagrid and smiled, "I am going to Hogwarts..."

While getting his school supplies in Diagon Alley, Hagrid told him that his parents didn't die from a car crash. That they were one of the best wizards of there generation. There was no way they would die in a crash! They died protecting their son, Harry.

Protecting him from He-who-must-not-be-named. And that was how he got his scar. His parents had died, protecting their beloved son...

With the help of a woman, Harry finally found his way to Platform 9 3/4.

On the train, a boy with red hair introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." he said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry has made his first friend in the Hogwarts train.

. . .And at the steps that lead to Hogwarts Great Hall, he made his first enemy.

"My name is Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy." said the boy.

Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard. Blonde hair that almost looks white to Harry. And silver eyes. They looked so cold to him, but at the same time, so warm. Draco was tall, yet slender. He had a pointed face, and with pale skin. And by the looks of it, he had quite the attitude.

At first, Harry thought that they could be friends. But, then he made fun of his new friend, Ron. Draco told Harry that he could do better than some muggle-loving purebloods.

And Harry responded saying, "I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks."

And at the sorting hat, Harry was so happy that he was sorted in Gryffindor as he sat down next to Ron.

"Draco Malfoy." said Professor McGonagall.

And all of them waited as he sat down on the chair. The Sorting Hat barely even touched him, when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked, and went to sit with the other Slytherins. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked straight at Harry. Harry wasn't looking at him, but he felt a connection to him.

 _Harry Potter._

Draco's Veela senses was on high alert right now. Draco was fascinated with Harry's scent. It was the most delicious smell in the world to him. He smelled so sweet. It was like everything Draco could want wrapped in one package. To Draco, he smelled like roses, and sweet smelling desserts, the smell of grass field on a windy day. . .Draco could go on forever.

Draco was enchanted. He found him. And at a young age, Draco has found him. He didn't have to go all around the world just to look for his soul mate. He was right in front of him, and he is just a couple steps away.

His _mate_.


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Start

**Chapter 2: Rough Start**

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Draco was enchanted. He found him. And at a young age, Draco has found him. He didn't have to go all around the world just to look for his soul mate. He was right in front of him, and he is just a couple steps away._

 _His_ mate _._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rough Start**

 **DRACO:**

"Draco! Dracooo!" someone yelled.

The sound was carried all over the house. And not just any house, Malfoy Manor. Malfoy is located in Wiltshire, England. Where only important wizards knew where it was located, and _muggles_ were unable to see it. The manor was fenced by tall, black, metal gates. And also protected by magic wards. Only a few selected are allowed to pass by without a Malfoy with them. There was a long, gravel driveway that made a curvy path which led to the mansion. Along side the path, were evenly cut hedges on both sides. Malfoy Manor was surrounded by ponds and private gardens. In the main garden, was a beautifully sculpted fountain. The main piece being the founder of the Malfoy's, Armand Malfoy. It was a beautiful manor.

" _Dracooo!_ " yelled the voice once again.

In came rushing in a woman. Both tall and beautiful to everyone who sees her. She had fair, pale skin, and long blonde hair. She had those silver eyes that most of her family has. She wore black colors. A long black robe was covering her attire underneath.

As she came into the room, she noticed that it was still dark. She rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her wand, there was light in the room. She looked around. From wall to ceiling, was black marble, much like the rest of the manor. A large carpet of the color green, took over much of the floor. There was posters on the walls of some of the world's best Quidditch team. Posters of snakes. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a beautiful, starry night from dark to morning. And then a beautiful sunrise in the morning. Black cabinets, the largest with an equally large mirror above it.

The woman looked towards the grand, king sized bed. The bed frame black in color, with silver and gray sheet adorning it. Right in the middle of the huge bed, she could see a lump. She gave a sigh and moved to wake up her son.

She shook the lump, underneath the sheets, awake while saying, "Draco! It is time to get up!"

She heard the groan of her child, and then the lump started moving. She yanked off the blanket from her son. Her son, Draco, glared at her half-heartedly. His white-blonde hair all messy from a good sleep. His night clothes all ruffled up.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Noon." she said.

After Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. His mother moved off the bed, and she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

As Draco's mother was leaving she said, "Quickly get dressed, Draco. We have to go to Diagon Alley for your Hogwarts school supplies."

When Draco gave a nod, she left the room. Draco gave a sigh of his own, and moved so that he stood in front of the giant mirror that was above his cabinet. Being a Malfoy, he had to dress like a pure-blood. Being a pure-blood, he has to act like one. But Draco didn't want this. All Draco wanted was to be a kid.

And he wanted his mate.

His mother, Narcissa, being from the Black family, had the inheritance of a Phoenix. And his father, Lucius, being a Malfoy, had the inheritance of a Veela. Not until long ago did Draco know that he showed any of the traits of being one of these. He thought he would end up not having a creature inheritance, like his dear mother, Narcissa.

Both of Draco's inheritances were birds. Birds were known to be incredibly stubborn, but decisive. Being either a phoenix or a veela, meant you would have other traits and abilities that other witches or wizards wouldn't have.

The phoenix birds are symbols of being wise. Having the phoenix inheritance, meant that you have the ability to teleport from one place to another. Though, it wasn't that different from just someone apparating other than you are able to do it at the age of your inheritance, sixteen. You also have an even longer lifespan than other wizards, the longest known was a little over a thousand years old. Phoenix inheritors have the ability of healing. The way a phoenix heals someone is with tears. The inheritors also have the ability to heal very quickly, and super strength. Like most bird inheritances, phoenix's have the power of song. They use there song to calm there mate in troubling times.

A phoenix inheritor courts there mate in a friendly way. They start off with being friends than try to court the person with doing things they like. Phoenix's are very kind, and friendly with everyone they meet. A phoenix doesn't know there mate just by looking at them once, they get to know the people around them and from there, they go and chase the person that most suits there taste. While courting there mate, they try to be as appeasing as possible, and give this person there full trust. Once they are mated, they will do anything to protect there family.

A Veela is the symbol for dominance. Unlike a phoenix, Veela's are very aggressive, and possessive. They are stubborn, narrow-minded, and they always jump to conclusions. Also unlike the phoenix, Veela's have wings. They have the abilities of spitting fire from their hands and mouth, different types of magic that don't require a wand, strength, and blood abilities. And you can't forget about their beauty, and voice.

A Veela use their wings for both flight, and for courting. A Veela's wings only usually come out when there is a threat to its mate, children, or itself, and when completely angered. Veela's have a certain magic that is used when a Veela is seriously angered. A Veela's strength comes whenever, but it's blood have a specific quality. A Veela's blood has the quality to heal a mate's injuries, and also for protection. Though never seen, there a rumors saying that a Veela's blood could turn into thick and rope like when there mate and children are threatened with danger. And you can never forget about there beauty, and voice. A Veela's beauty is like no other, ancestors used there looks to lure in prey. A Veela's voice can be used to attract prey as well. It can also be used to get control of a person's body.

Once a Veela has there sights on someone, they are not going for anyone else. Veela inheritors are attracted to a specific scent embedded into there brain. The scent is usually a mix of the Veela's most favorite things, all in one. Since Veela's are possessive, stubborn and dominant from birth, they would use any means possible to get their intended mate. A Veela would show off their wings to there mate, as a way to court them. If anyone else shows any interest in their preferred mate, they will use any means possible to make sure there life is miserable. Like the phoenix, a Veela would also court there mate by giving them specific gifts that will make there intended mate happy. If a Veela's intended refuses to accept the Veela's feelings, the Veela will die from it. A Veela would stop eating from sadness, and spend all its time lamenting for its fail. Either a Veela will slowly die from hunger and depression, or commit suicide because it cannot handle seeing their intended mate with another.

Draco shook out of his thoughts. Some pure-bloods don't get their inheritance, but Draco has the signs of already having one of either of these creature inheritances. His father, Lucius, proudly pointed it out almost a year ago. He had all the traits of being a Veela. Though it made Draco angry to admit it, Lucius clearly told him that he was a stubborn, narrow-minded, and possessive Veela. Draco wasn't really surprised about it, he was a little excited in being one. Draco always dreamed of having wings, and he can't wait for his full inheritance to kick in when he is sixteen.

Draco had always dreamed about having a mate as well. He guessed it came with the Veela blood that was coursing through his veins. He dreamed of a boy. A boy that he was carrying in his strong, older looking arms as he flew through the sky. The boy's scent flying right to him as the wind picked up around them. And if Draco would admit it, it was the most wonderful smell that has ever gone through his nostrils. Draco smile as he remembered the scent. The boy smelled like his favorite jade green roses that grow outside in the gardens, he smelled of those nice smelling cakes that his mother gets at one of those fancy bakeries, he smelled like that grassy field that he went to when he was flying on his broom not far from the mansion. He had all these scents and more.

Last night's dream was different than the others, though. He could somewhat picture what the boy looked like. As they flew through the sky, Draco could see the boy's beautiful smile. He looked young, he had a child like smile, and it looked so beautiful to him. Draco could actually feel the boy's body as he carried him through the sky, he was small, and he felt really skinny, too skinny for Draco's liking. He could see strands of the thick, black hair that was swept around rapidly with the wind. And as Draco tried to look at his face more clearly, all he saw was a scar. A scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

And that was it, he was woken up after that by his mother. And that irritated him, he wanted to see him mate. He wanted to see what he looked like. But all he was able to see was his hair, his beautiful smile, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. And he could still remember that scent.

Draco started walking through the black marble path that lead to the dining room. He didn't even notice that he was moving, it was subconsciously. All he could think about was the boy, his mate. When he arrived in the dining room, it didn't change at all. His father and mother stopped there conversation to look at there son. They gave each other a confused look, and then looked back to there son.

"Draco?" his father questioned.

And immediately, Draco snapped out of his thoughts to look at his father. He noticed that his father gave him a look of worry. He looked to his mother and noticed that she had the same expression on her face. He looked back at his father. Draco got most of his looks from his father. He had his father's pale, blonde hair. He had his father's pointed nose and face. His posture, and his pale skin. Draco got his silver eyes from his mother, though his father's eyes looked a pale blue. Silver eyes run in the Black family.

"Yes, father?" he said.

"Are you alright, son?" his father questioned again.

Draco gave a smile, and nodded his head. "Yes, father. I'm fine."

And after he answered, a plate of food appeared out of no where and he quietly started eating.

And with that his father had stopped asking, though he and his wife were still worried about there son. Lucius Malfoy. Draco thought that he was such a loving father. He was always so kind, and caring to both him and his wife. His Veela blood makes sure that they had everything they have ever wanted. He was completely devoted to them. Draco didn't know much about his father's past. Though he heard little, he learned some important things.

Before Draco was born, Lucius served this Dark Lord who called himself, "Voldemort." This Voldemort person had ideals that pure-bloods were like royalty in the wizarding world. And everyone else, such as half-bloods, and mudbloods, were useless and insignificant, and are to be killed. Lucius being from a pure-blood family, his parents totally agreed with this Voldemort's ideals. His mother, Narcissa, was forced to believe in these ideals as well.

Lucius became a death eater to please his parents, after coming right out of Hogwarts. Narcissa didn't want to become a death eater. By this time, Narcissa had accepted in becoming Lucius' mate. And not long after being in there early twenties, Narcissa had become pregnant with their first child.

Lucius was so happy that his mate was finally having their first child. But, Narcissa didn't. Narcissa wanted Lucius to stop being a death eater. Narcissa didn't want her son growing up with a father with such beliefs, and a cruel one at that. Lucius didn't know what to do. If he left the Dark Lord, they would come after his mate, and child, and kill him as well. If he stayed, he would make his mate extremely unhappy, and she will loath him.

Lucius needed a plan. And that wouldn't be easy since the Malfoy family was the closest to Voldemort. Not long after, and Draco was born, the family went into hiding. Though it was like the Dark Lord was inescapable. Having the Dark Lord's mark on his left arm, he could feel Voldemort calling for him. And every time he refused to come to his call, he would feel pain. It felt like the _Cruciatus Curse_. And after what felt like years of feeling pain, it suddenly stopped.

Voldemort was dead.

A Malfoy house elf named Dobby had told them that Voldemort was gone. That he was murdered. By a one-year old child. Named Harry Potter.

After hearing the news, the remaining Malfoy family had come back out of hiding. Aurors had come to Malfoy manor to question them. Lucius' parents had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for serving the Dark Lord. Both Narcissa and Lucius had lied that Lucius was used by the _Imperius Curse_. The Aurors seemed to believe their story, and left them off the hook.

After that, the remaining Malfoy family had lived happily at the Manor. There son, Draco, growing healthy and strong by the year. And not long after, there son was growing the traits of a Veela inheritance.

That was all Draco was told or heard of from his parents' past. To tell the truth, Draco had always wanted to meet this boy, _Harry Potter_. He always questioned himself how could a mere child kill someone as powerful as the Dark Lord. If this boy was really that strong he would like to meet him, be friends with this boy. He didn't know much about this Potter boy, except that they were around the same age. And this Harry kid seemed to be in hiding as well. He hasn't been on the _Daily Prophet_ , since as long as he could remember. But he was always the talk around Diagon Alley and other places.

This kid was known to everyone as The-Boy-Who-Lived. His parents dying and only he surviving. The first and only one to survive the notorious spell, _Avada Kedavra._ The infamous killing curse. He survived nearly untouched, only left with a scar.

A scar. And from there, Draco remembered the boy, his mate, from his dreams. Remembering that he also had a scar of his own, a lightning shaped scar.

"Draco." his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts on the boy yet again.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Again, Draco gave a nod. "Yes, mother. I am perfectly fine."

After being finishing there breakfast, they got ready to apparate to Diagon Alley. Draco took a hold of his father's arm.

"Ready, son?" his father asked.

Draco gave a nod.

Once they got to Diagon Alley, they got all that they needed for Hogwarts and all that was left were his robes. Draco stood on a stool as one of the workers started to pin his robed in place to fit him.

"I'll be right back, son." Lucius said.

Draco nodded his head, and turned back to stare blankly at the wall, waiting for the person to finish fitting his robes. And then suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Draco turned to look at who had come in.

His eyes had widened, as he looked at the boy. He looked really familiar for some reason. And as the boy walked by him, he got a whiff of his scent. And it reminded him of the boy in his dreams. This was him. This was his _mate_.

And he continued to stare at the boy, though the boy didn't seem to notice him. He took in his body. It was extremely skinny to Draco. It looked like he wasn't being fed. And the boy had many cuts adorning his arms and face. It looked like someone had hurt him purposefully, and he didn't like that. He tried to hold back the growl that was in the back of his throat, but to no avail. The boy seemed to flinch at the sound and looked up at Draco.

And Draco looked back at him. And he could swear that his heart had just felt like he had run a mile. Draco took in the boy's skin, it was pale, and he looked sickly. It contrasted with his thick, messy, black hair that looked windswept. And Draco hated it. And then he looked up at those eyes. The boy's eyes were a beautiful green color. Draco had never seen such eyes. And those eyes held so many emotions. He could see it all. He could see hurt, pain, sorrow, and hopelessness. And Draco wanted to take that all away. He didn't know why but he did.

"Excuse me, boy. Are you here for a robe fitting?" a woman asked.

The green-eyes boy turned around to look at the woman. He gave a shy nod, and the woman smiled. She moved him to the stepping stool that was right next to Draco's. She started holding a conversation with the boy.

"So is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked with a polite smile.

Draco couldn't stop staring at the boy that had those beautiful green eyes. The scrawny boy looked at the woman a gave him a shy smile.

"Y-yes, it is." he said.

Again, Draco's heart felt like it had skipped a couple of beats. His voice was raspy, and a little high. But, Draco guessed that he wasn't used to talking to people. And he wondered why. He wanted to change that.

Draco finally got the courage to say, "Hello."

The black-haired boy turned to looked at him. He got that scared look on his face once again. But he quietly said his own hello as well.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts? Me too." Draco said, trying to make conversation.

But all the boy did, was give him one of his shy smiles and nodded.

"So which house do you want to be in? I want to be in the Slytherin House, just like my parents. I mean, I wouldn't be caught in a house the Hufflepuff, or even worse, _Gryffindor_." Draco said.

Harry got a sad look on his face. "I don't know the houses. I don't know much about Hogwarts."

Draco looked shocked. Maybe his mate was a mudblood. He was going to find out.

"O-oh. Well, then what is your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Harry." the boy, Harry, said.

Harry. That was his mates name. He instantly fell in love with that name.

"Harry." he said, trying to feel the way the name came out of his mouth. He liked it.

Harry gave him a smile, and a nod, as if confirming that Harry was his name. Draco smiled.

"So Harry is a rather common name. What is your surname?" he asked, wanting to get to know him better.

And before Harry could give him an answer, his father had called him. "Draco! If you're finished, it's time to go home!"

Draco looked over at his father and gave him a nod in confirmation that he heard him. He then looked back towards Harry with a smile.

"Well, I guess we'll have finish this conversation later at Hogwarts." he said.

And Harry blushed, but nodded. It was probably embarrassment, Draco thought. They both waved goodbye. And Draco couldn't wait until Hogwarts, where he would be able to get to see his mate once again.

And with the Veela blood coursing through his veins, Draco couldn't stand waiting.

He was grumpy and irritated all the time, and his parents didn't know why or have any clue how to handle it. But the night before Draco was to leave for Hogwarts, Draco had told his parents that he had found his mate.

Both his parents gasped. They never knew of a Veela that was able to find there mate so fast, and the boy wasn't even of age yet. He was one of the lucky ones. Most Veela's had to scour the Earth just to find their intended mate.

His parents told him to be extra polite with this boy, as he was his intended mate. All Draco could do was nod. Telling him all about what had happened at the robe shop, and how beautiful his mate was. It was rather hilarious to his parents, they have never seen their son have such a goofy grin on his face before. They'd never seen him so happy.

It felt like forever to Draco, but he was finally able to see Harry once again. And his mate looked as beautiful as the day he met him. But, Harry didn't seem to recognize him. And he was going to change that.

Draco introduced himself to Harry. He was being a polite gentlemen he thought. He had told Harry not to waste time with the Weasley and to be with him. Draco already had a plan for starting out as friends, but then slowly getting to know each other, and then later he would coax Harry into being his mate.

But after saying to not waste his time with a Weasley, Harry had just glared at him. And had rejected his offering of being friends. He had no idea what had just happened, but it nearly broke his heart. His mate wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't know what to do. He had to think of another plan, a way to get Harry's attention.

They entered the Great Hall and the first years were starting to be sorted.

"Harry Potter!" yelled out a old witch, named Professor McGonagall.

The whispered started. Draco could hear people saying that the boy actually exists. That he really does go to Hogwarts. That he is a first year. But all Draco could see was the boy. He felt like gasping, his eyes widening when he saw the Harry he knew from the robe shops walk up the steps to sit on the stool.

His mate was _Harry Potter._ His mate is _The-Boy-Who-Lived_!

Draco didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe it! His mate, or rather his intended mate was the Harry Potter! The one to save us all from Voldemort!

The next thing Draco knew was the Sorting Hat calling out, "Gryffindor!"

And all the Gryffindors' started cheering, yelling there hurrays'. Draco didn't know what to make of all this. His mate was Harry Potter! His mate was a blasted Gryffindor! He was going to have to change that.

"Draco Malfoy!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

Draco walked up the steps, and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his hair when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

And Draco smirked as he sat down with his fellow Slytherins. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was to be here sitting with him, not with those slimy Gryffindors. He would make sure that Harry gets into Slytherin.

Draco was getting rather bored and irritated with nothing to do than to study for his classes. Though, he was rather happy that most of his classes were with Harry. And even happier in Potions Class that he was paired up with Harry. Thank you, Severus.

Draco was sure that Lucius had told his godfather, Severus about his mate being Harry Potter. Severus always made sure that he was always paired up with him for every potions assignment. But, that was before Draco had found out how terrible Harry was at potions. Every time Draco had turned away for a second, the second he turned back, the potions' bowl always seemed to explode. Though, Draco was rather good with potions himself, he was sure that Harry would have end up failing if it wasn't for him. He just needed to keep an eye on Harry.

Draco somehow always knew where Harry was. As the years at Hogwarts had gone by, his Veela blood started getting more powerful, which included his senses. By fourth year, Draco could easily find where Harry was. And it seemed that Harry's favorite place to be was by the Hogwarts Lake.

Whenever Harry wanted some alone time away from his friends, he would always come by the Lake. Draco watched him from afar, as Harry laid down on the grassy field and relaxed in the sun, almost like how a Hippogriff would when it was sunbathing. Harry would have his eyes closed, and become relaxed. And sometimes he even fell asleep, only to wake a couple hours later freaking out because he didn't know what time it was.

Draco always wished that Harry would let him get near him, so that they could enjoy the scenery together. But alas, for some reason Harry seemed to really hate him, and Draco didn't know why. It's not like he did anything wrong.

Since Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry had publicly announced that he was gay. And that made Draco extremely happy, he wouldn't reject him while he tried to court him. But everything time he got the nerve to speak to Harry, Harry always had a new _boyfriend_ by his side. And Draco hated it. Draco had always beaten up every single one of Harry's boyfriends. And Draco guessed, maybe that was why his intended mate hated him so much. But, it wasn't Draco's fault. It was his Veela blood, the closer he got to his inheritance, the more possessive he got of the boy.

Draco had once tried to talked to Harry, but when the boy just gave one look at him, his face would turn into a scowl and either walk away, or scream how horrible of a person he was. And Draco sometimes couldn't take the hurt, and he'd cry himself to sleep. Sometimes not even going to classes the next day.

And since fifth year, that has been happening really often. And if this goes on, Draco didn't think he could handle it much longer.

* * *

 **HARRY:**

Ever since Harry went public about being a queer, Draco has been even more aggressive. Beating up all the boyfriends', he's ever had. One time, Draco even put Dean Thomas into the infirmary room just for putting a friendly arm around his shoulders.

Harry didn't know how to put it. Draco almost seemed to act like a jealous boyfriend. He didn't know what to make of it. Sometimes Harry had caught Draco watching him out of the corner of his eye, and it sort of started to freak him out. It seemed like Draco always knew where he was.

It's not unusual for people to stare at Harry, but when Draco does it feels incredibly awkward. Sometimes the blonde-haired boy would try to talk to him, and Harry was always ready. Harry would think that Draco is always going to make comments on how disgusting it was that he was a queer, or even make fun of his choice in friends. So Harry always ended yelling at Draco before the boy had even finished saying his name, and then would walk off incredibly angry.

But after Harry stormed off, he would usually look back to see that Draco was standing right where he left him. And Harry didn't know why, but Draco always had this sad expression on his face every time he does that. And it always achieved to make Harry feel guilty.

It seemed as the years at Hogwarts had gone by, Draco had tried several more times to talk to him. But, Harry had always jumped to conclusions and didn't even try to listen to what he had to say. Harry didn't know what Draco wanted to talk about, but Harry had to admit, he was getting rather curious.

It was now there fifth year at Hogwarts, and both teenagers were fifteen years of age.

Harry found it quite odd that Draco hadn't come to annoy him. I mean, it has been a few weeks since the last time he had tried. Harry could remember almost exactly what happened. It was like usual. Draco had tried to talk to him, while he was relaxing near Hogwarts Lake. Harry, as always, didn't want to hear it, and immediately started screaming at the boy.

Harry telling him to get away from him, and to never bother him again. How Draco was an annoying prick, and that he should just leave him alone with his insults. And with that, Harry walked off from the lake, leaving Draco standing there like he always did.

Harry turned back to look at Draco, and again he saw that look of utter sadness that was always there when he turned to look at him. Draco didn't seem to notice that he was looking. The blonde-haired boy started shaking his head, and then ran a shaky hand through his well-combed hair. Draco then sat down where Harry had sat, with his knees to chest and his arms on his knees, with his head buried in his arms. Harry wasn't able to see his face, but what he could see was Draco's shoulders. His shoulders were shaking.

And Harry didn't know why. As Harry was just about to turn to leave, when he saw Draco pick up his head and look towards the lake. Draco was crying. Why was Draco crying?

And after that meeting, Draco didn't even try to look his way anymore. Harry didn't know what to do.

But why did Harry care?

Draco has been nothing but mean to him since he got to Hogwarts. Why should he care?

It was just two weeks before Hogwarts winter break. And Harry found himself going to the library to find something interesting to read during the break. As always, Harry had decided not to go back to his "home" for the break. Ron and Hermione decided that they would go home for Christmas this year.

Harry walked around the library looking for interesting books, and always, Hermione always recommended Harry to read _Hogwarts: A History_. And as always, Harry didn't want to. So he looked around the library looking for books in the Dark Arts.

Harry was always fascinated in the Dark Arts, but not in a bad way. He had heard from his Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, that Harry was so famous because when he was just a mere child, he had destroyed the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Harry was rather surprised at how famous he was when he first came into the wizarding world. They had made books about him, and even had his own page in the history books at Hogwarts.

Once Harry found something interesting to read, a book on the _Dark Arts on the Use of Potions,_ he started looking around for a place to read. As he looked around he noticed that the library was almost completely empty. Just some students that were also staying for the holidays.

But then, Harry saw a glimpse of white-blonde hair. Draco.

Draco was sitting away from everybody else. He was sitting alone at the small wooden table that was closest to the window. You could see the snow as it fell from the sky, it was a beautiful scenery. And Draco completed it. Draco sat in a chair, an elbow propped up on the wooden table with his chin on his hand. In front of him laid an open book, but he wasn't looking at it. He was looking out the glass window, up at the sky, watching as the snow fell to the ground.

Harry unconsciously moved his feet, walking over to where the blonde boy sat. As if Harry was lured over there. Draco didn't turn to look at him.

"Hey, Malfoy." he said.

And Draco turned at the sound of his name, his eyes widening at the person who stood in front of him. He turned his body full to face him, and smiled.

He spoke, "Hello. . .Potter. . ."

* * *

Ta-dah! This will probably be the longest chapter I will ever do, so don't get use to it. It's just for some reason, I couldn't stop writing.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.

And please give me input as well, I would like to see what you guys think, so please review. I would like at least **(3)** reviews for I can write the next chapter.

And please, if you have any questions ask. I would happily answer them for you. . .maybe.

Also, if have some advice or something you want to see in this story, please don't hesitate to write. I would like to see your ideas.

I am pretty sure that I will get Harry, into Slytherin. Or at least put Harry and Draco in the same dorm together. It won't be long.

I would like to see what you guys think if I decide to put Sirius in this story, please tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

"I'm Here." . . .By Amaimon25/Ravenclaw0829

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _"Hey, Malfoy." he said._

 _And Draco turned at the sound of his name, his eyes widening at the person who stood in front of him. He turned his body full to face him, and smiled._

 _He spoke, "Hello. . .Potter. . ."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rumors**

 **DRACO:**

Two weeks before winter break at Hogwarts, and as always Draco decides to stay for Harry. Though Harry barely acknowledges him. If anything happens to his intended mate, he'd be right there to protect him. He decided to go to the school library today and look for some light reading. Draco headed to the restricted section of the library, after he'd gotten the key from Madam Pince. Draco is only one of few of Hogwarts students that has access to the restricted section. Having Professor Snape as his godfather did have some perks to it.

The white-blond searched the potions restricted section for a book he's been dying to read ages ago, but every time Draco tried to get his hand on it, Granger still had it. It was taking her forever to read, and what would even be in that book that actually interests her? Granger is all book smart; when it comes to making potions she was an Acceptable average at the most. Though his godfather for some reason thinks she has potential and that's why he's always picking on her in classes. Though she was almost as bad as Harry in potions, she'd make an excellent Hogwarts Professor.

Ah, there it is! _Advanced Transformations with Potions_. The book had first caught his eye while looking for some light reading back a month before. He only had a few minutes before he had to go return to class, and by the time he came back the book was gone. Granger had it in her grubby little hands. She overheard her talking about it to his intended and the Weasley, though they didn't seem interested whatsoever. Harry found it cute that he'd try to focus in her findings, but ended up giving up after not understanding anything she's said for the past 5 minutes. Draco chuckled at the memory.

Once he had the book, Draco went to sit down at one of the desks close to the windows away from the rest of the students in the library. He laid the book open and began to read. As the minutes passed by, he found himself thinking about his intended mate. He looked out towards the window seeing the snow fall to the ground at a gentle pace. He'd imagine Harry in the snow, running and laughing. Snow falling into his hair making the white frozen ice contrast with his ebony hair. He was beautiful.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts on his intended that he didn't even notice that someone was approaching him. Until…

"Hey, Malfoy."

Draco turned to the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened to see the person he was just thinking about right in front of him. He was elated, his intended finally decided to speak with him. He turned his body toward Harry and gave him his undivided attention.

With a smile, Draco said, "Hello…Potter…"

There was a silence between them. The other not knowing what to say to the other. Harry looked down not saying another thing. However, Draco looked at him expectantly. Knowing that Harry was struggling, Draco said, "So…are you staying for the winter break this year?"

Harry gave a slight nod, "Yes, I am. I always do…and you?"

Draco replied, "I am…"

There was another silence between them. Both were getting a little too uncomfortable. Draco didn't know what to say. His mind went blank. Harry is finally talking to him. There's so many things that he wants to say to him, but doesn't know where to start.

"So…" Harry started, "Why are you staying for the break? Don't you have a family to get to?"

"It was decided that my mother and father were going to visit some old friends in America this winter. I don't know them very well so I decided to stay behind…" Draco said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie; Draco's parents were visiting some old family friends in America, however the main reason he was staying was for Harry. All Harry did was slowly nod at Draco's response. Trying the keep the conversation going, Draco asked, "So what about your family? I'm sure they miss you during the breaks…"

Upon Harry's face was a look of distaste. Though it was just a whisper, Draco could clearly hear, "Pretty sure they're glad I'm gone."

"What was that, Harry?" Draco asked, concern growing in his voice.

"Nothing…Did you just call me Harry?" he asked with a questioning look.

Draco's eyes grew wide. He hadn't realized. "I believe I have…Potter." Harry couldn't wrap his head around his "arch-enemy" calling him by his first name at all.

There was again an awkward silence between them. Harry was the one to break it. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Malfoy." He nodded towards the blonde. Draco nodded back, but kept his mouth shut trying to control himself not to tell him to stay just a little longer. Draco gazed at Harry as he walked away…

* * *

Through the Slytherin common room, all the snakes turn their head to the noise of a young Mr. Malfoy banging his head on a table located near the fireplace. If you listen close enough, you can hear him repeat the words, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…"

"Draco…."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…."

"Draco, stop…."

"Stupid….stupid…"

"Oi! Malfoy!"

The blonde Veela finally looked up from his trance to see his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson staring down at him with furrowed eyebrows. Blaise was what muggles would call 'tall, dark, and handsome.' That accent didn't make it any better on the men and ladies. Pansy was a beauty as well. She had a healthy tan, and a lightly freckled face. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and had the hair to match.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Draco?!" Pansy said with slight frustration in her voice.

"I talked to Harry today…." Draco responded.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other in confusion. Shouldn't that be a good thing?

Blaise sarcastically said, "And shouldn't that be a good thing? You've been obsessed with the boy since before your first year of Hogwarts."

"It is! I mean-it was supposed to be. I couldn't keep the conversation going! I said something stupid and I believe that I've upset him…"

Pansy sighed. She took a seat on the love seat near the fireplace with Blaise following suit. "Alright then. Tell us what happened right down to the smallest detail." Draco explained everything (where they were, what time it was, where they were sitting, EVERY DETAIL).

After thinking over what happened between the two "lovebirds," Pansy and Blaise have come to two conclusions.

"Alright, there are two ways that you could've messed up." Blaise started, "The first one is you called him, "Harry." You probably caught him off guard. He's never heard you ever say that to him, even though it is his name; Ever since first year, it's always been "Malfoy" and "Potter."

Draco took it all in. He made sure to listen to every single syllable that came out of Blaise's mouth. Draco turned his attention to Pansy as she started to speak.

She started with a sigh, "Draco, number two might upset you...but I've heard rumors about your Golden Boy."

The platinum blonde looked at his best friend with furrowed brows. "When you were talking about Harry's family-"

"Pansy I already know that Harry lives with muggles…" Draco interrupted.

"No-no, Draco. Not that…" Pansy continued, "I've overheard the Weasley boy and Granger talking about Harry's family. He lives with his aunt from his muggle-born mother, an uncle, and a cousin. I heard that they're not very friendly to Harry."

"What do you mean they're not...friendly?"

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other. Blaise leaned forward to continue where Pansy left off, "Draco…they're not very kind to him. I've heard rumors too about how they make him sleep in a cupboard during the first years of school….and one time I even heard that they locked him inside a room and barred the windows so he wouldn't come to Hogwarts…"

Draco stayed silent, not believing what he was hearing at the moment.

"Draco…" Pansy gently tried to look him in the eye, "I was walking behind the Weasley twins and I've heard them arguing about…pranking Harry's family. They saw bruises on Harry's body when they were showering after quidditch practice and they were pretty sure he didn't get those fr-DRACO!"

All Draco saw was red. Harry wasn't safe. He needed to protect his mate. Where was he? He could sense him…he was at the Hogwarts Lake. He released his wings from his body. Pure white wings with about a 20 ft. wingspan. They look beautiful with the blue hew from the lair of the Slytherin common room. He tried to flap them but he couldn't go far by being surrounded by furniture and the other Slytherins.

He landed when he got to the entrance portal. Suddenly he got zapped by something. He turned around to see a dark figure with a stick pointing at him. The figure has a weapon, and it's getting in the way of protecting his mate. He realized the figure was getting ready for another attack. He snarled and got ready for attack; Draco raised his arm as he shot a fire ball to the figure. He got him straight on the chest and he fell down on the ground.

Harry. Harry he needed to get to Harry. He left through the portal hole and flew through the Hogwarts hallways. He heard screams of the students below him as they rushed out of the way. Draco arrived outside of Hogwarts and made his way to the Hogwarts Lake. He saw relief when he saw the love of his life sitting by the Hogwarts Lake.

His relief disappeared when he was two figures coming up behind Harry and trying to drag them along with them. Harry didn't want to go; Harry was trying to refuse, but they wouldn't let him go. Draco once again saw red and a screech came from deep inside him. The Veela flapped his pure white wings once again and soared towards his endangered mate.

Protect Harry. Protect Mate. Mate.

The two figures endangering his mate looked toward him. They got their wands, but by that time Draco had already tackled them to the ground. He bared his teeth and them, warning them to stay down or be killed.

"Malfoy. What are y-" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was then tackled to the ground by the Veela. He couldn't move at all; Draco was sitting right on top of him with his arms pinned up by Draco's hands.

* * *

 **Alright, so I know there are some grammar mistakes but I want to get it to you guys as soon as possible. I promise to edit it...eventually. Anyways, I hoped you guys like the story, I've worked hard on it and I really want your opinions so please give me a review! Reviews are always welcome, and they give me the confidence to keep writing. See you next time for the fourth chapter of _I'm Here._**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm Here." . . .By Ravenclaw0829

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his** **Veela** **traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Protect Harry. Protect Mate. Mate._

 _The two figures endangering his mate looked toward him. They got their wands, but by that time Draco had already tackled them to the ground. He bared his teeth and them, warning them to stay down or be killed._

 _"Malfoy. What are y-" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was then tackled to the ground by the_ _Veela_ _. He couldn't move at all; Draco was sitting right on top of him with his arms pinned up by Draco's hands._

 **CHAPTER 4: DISCOVERIES**

 **HARRY:**

Harry decided to go sit by the Hogwarts Lake after having a somewhat civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy. At first, Harry was rather confused when Malfoy greeted him without his usual ego.; It was not something that either of them were used to. Next thing Harry knew…Draco was asking him about the Dursleys'. Why did he care to know about his _family?_ For whoever it concerns, Harry Potter didn't have a family. At least, not what he imagined it to be; Harry Potter always had-

"Harry!"

The voice of a girl disrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked up from the lake to see his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Harry said.

Hermione and Ron, like Harry, were in thick sweaters and ear muffs and clinging to their robes to get as much warmth as possible. Hermione stepped up and said, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Why aren't you inside? It's too so cold you're going to freeze to death!"

Harry laughed as Hermione fussed over his health like a mother hen. "Hermione, we're wizards. A simple heating charm can keep me warm for hours." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well that's not the point. We were worried sick about you!" Hermione stepped closer to Harry grabbing into his arm and pulling him up. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Hey…" Ron spoke, "I have a better idea; why not go to Hogsmeade and get ourselves some warm butterbeer? What do you say, Harry?"

"Ron, no! We're going to get in trouble!" Hermione said with a scolding tone.

"Come on, Hermione. We won't get caught, and besides we'll use the secret passageway to get there." Ron explained as he tried to convince Hermione to get with his idea.

Harry decided now was time interrupt, "Hermione's right, Ron. It's too late to be going over to Hogsmeade anyways…"

"But the sky isn't even that dark!" Ron whined. He walked up behind Harry and started pushing him away from the lake towards the castle. "If we go now it might not be that dark when we come back."

Harry laughed at his best friend's persistence. He was about to agree on his little adventure when-

"Harry, Ron watch out!" Hermione yelled.

They both looked up to see a creature with massive white wings coming their way. They were about to take their wands out when suddenly both Ron and Hermione were on the ground. The creature hissed and bared its teeth as if warning them not to move. The creature turned to Harry...that creature was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. What are y-"

Without any warning, Harry was tackled to the ground with his arms pinned by the Veela. "Malfoy! Get off!" Harry struggled to get out of the blonde's grip, but to no avail. Next thing he knew, there was a long deep growl and Harry froze in place.

The noise was frightening, like nothing he had ever heard before. He stayed as still as he possibly could and said nothing more. The veela looks straight into his eyes. Harry sees a huge difference in his eyes. They looked as that of a carnivore, sharp and focused, ready to attack. Instead of their usual silver coloring, they were a deep red color. Harry stared at those eyes as they became more "mellow" in appearance.

Draco, still having Harry pinned down by the arms, took advantage of the situation and sniffed. He inhaled his intended mate's alluring scent. It was amazing. Everything Draco loved all rolled into what he thought was perfection. Something in his mind clicked. His mate was in danger, he had to check for injuries. The veela moved his nose from place to place on Harry's body. He sniffed his neck and came down further. Something wasn't right. There weren't any fresh wounds, no blood at all. But what he smelled was not what he perceived as healthy.

Despite the surprised gasp that came from Harry, Draco lifted Harry's shirt. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. He knew his intended was rather pale, but he looked sickly. His body had a yellowish-tint to it. His ribs were easily seen as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, as well as his hip bones. But that was nothing compared to all the scars. They were everywhere, and some still raged in red. They looked painful.

Next thing Harry knew, he was being flipped so that he laid on his stomach. Draco saw more scars. They looked as if he was whipped. Scars were overlapping scars, some looked as if they were a few years old. The veela couldn't contain himself; he lifted a hand to brush against one of the many scars. The look in his eyes were incomprehensible. So many emotions were going through Draco's mind; anger, fear, hatred, sadness, loathing, pain. _What has happened to his mate?_

"Draco….Draco, please." A voice called out to him. Malfoy looked up from the scars to see his mate's face and as he did, his soul was crushed.

Harry didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what Draco was doing at all. But once he lifted his shirt, Harry's heart stopped. He knew he would see everything. The results from living with the Dursely's for that past 15 years. He knew his body wasn't attractive at all. He was ugly, his skin was in different colors from the degrees of healing wounds. His body was something that he was not proud of and now, of all people, Draco Malfoy was staring at his body. And he saw it on his face. Pity. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please s-stop." Harry couldn't control himself as tears started to flow from his eyes. "Don't look…please." He begged.

The look his mate gave him was heartbreaking. He lifted his shirt down and flipped Harry onto his back. Without a second thought, Draco picked Harry up into his arm and cradled him. His mate was upset and scared. His mind screamed for him to comfort his intended and he was doing just that. He cooed at him and kept a constant purr to tell Harry that he was present.

"I'm here…No one will hurt you again." Draco said as he looked down at Harry.

The look Draco was given in return was nothing but surprise to say the least. But as Draco's words sank in, Harry's eyes teared up more. He felt movement coming from Draco's wings. As Harry was being cradled in Draco's arms, the Veela's wings were moving to enclose him; as if shielding him from the world and from anything that could hurt him. All he could see was Draco's face.

"You are safe, love. I will protect you…I promise you." Draco said with such tenderness.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Draco Malfoy, the one who he thought hated him for all that he was worth, declared that he will be there to protect him. He didn't know what to say. To have someone there to keep him safe. To not have the Dursely's hurt him anymore. _Was he dreaming?_ No, this warmth and safeness he felt could not be imaginary. But it still felt too good to be true…Harry lifted a hand to reach and touch Draco's face. As he touched his cheek, Draco said nothing…just smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. It was real.

The tears weld up in Harry's eyes once again, but this time he didn't keep them at bay. He let everything go. Fifteen years of pain and suffering were being set free. He clenched a hand onto Draco's white shirt and put his head in the crook of his neck. He cried for what felt like hours, and Draco was there to help him through it. He was being kept warm and safe. Harry could hear nothing but Draco's purrs and feel nothing but the feeling of being in his arms. He wanted to stay in his arms forever. But it was too good to be true.

A cough interrupted them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, excuse me." Came a voice of a man.

In an instant, Draco's head snapped towards the person who could potentially be a threat to his soon-to- be mate; his arms around Harry tightened. Red, carnivorous eyes turned to look at a middle-aged man with greasy black hair, and a crooked nose. It took Draco a while to process that this man was none other than his godfather-Severus Snape.

"Please refrain from looking at me such a way, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said smoothly.

Draco's eyes reverted to their normal silver color, however, his hold on his beloved did not loosen one bit. He looked down to see his future mate's tear-stained eyes looking back up him with fear and a need for protection. Draco smiled reassuringly as he rubbed small circles with his thumb on Harry's upper arm.

"Sleep, love," said the Veela. Harry felt his eyes droop, and he went into a deep sleep.

 **SNAPE:**

"I don't believe the boy will appreciate you doing that, Dragon," Professor Snape replied as he watched the seen in front of him. He came after Ms. Parkinson and a limping Zabini came bursting into his office shouting frantically. Snape could only understand bits and pieces as he tried to calm them down. Severus Snape had known for years that Draco was a Veela, and that Harry was his intended. So, he knew that when he heard the two names he knew something was immediately off. He had to get to his godson.

Draco always told him everything. What Harry liked to eat, what Harry's favorite quidditch team is, where Harry goes to be alone. He knew where Harry would be because of Draco; the Veela would just not shut up about his intended. That was finally a good thing. As Severus was making his way towards the lake, he came upon his godson-eyes glowing red, wings folded in front of him, which blocked his view of who was presumably Harry Potter. He glanced back towards Granger and the Weasley boy, before Snape looked back towards his godson.

"Severus…." his godson whispered to him. "He was in trouble. I needed to protect him."

"It's all right, Dragon. You're not in trouble with me..." Professor Snape glanced at the small young man cradled in his godson's arms. "You might be in trouble with Potter once he awakens, however."

There was a small silence between them. Draco looked down to his intended and gently smiled. "It is about time I told him about us anyways. It feels so right having him in my arms," said Draco.

Severus stayed silent as he kept a watchful eye on the two. "What happened, Dragon?"

As Draco was about to speak, they were somewhat rudely interrupted by Granger and the smallest of the Weasley males. "Oi, Malfoy!" yelled Ronald Weasley.

Both Snape and Draco turned their heads to look towards two angry and confused Gryffindors. They stepped up to see the confusing sight of their friend, Harry, sleeping peacefully in the Slytherin Prince's arms.

"What is going on here?! What have you done to Harry?!" yelled the red-head.

Draco's irritation rose from the Weasley's stupid questions. Professor Snape sighed, " _Here we go…"_ he thought to himself.

"What have I done?!" Draco harshly whispered as to not wake up the raven-haired boy in his arms. "I'm obviously looking over Harry! Something you two don't seem to have the mental capacity to do so yourselves!"

"What are you going on about, Ferret?!" yelled Ron.

"I'm talking about my mate! I'm talking about how you two haven't seemed to figure out that he's been abused for the past fifteen years!" Draco sneered at them.

Hermione and Ron paused all movement. "W-what do you mean he's being abused? By who?" questioned Hermione.

Draco snarled as she decided to take a step too close to the sleeping Harry, his eyes flashing red. Hermione stilled once again. "You're a Veela…" she quietly said.

"I am," stated Draco with a huff. He slowly moved and folded one of his wings so that his audience can get better access at seeing Harry, but still not be able to touch him. Draco carefully lifted Harry's shirt, so that the three could see healing bruises at various stages. He heard Harry's "friends" gasp at the horror; Severus, himself, had to hold in a gasp, but his eyes could not stop from widening at what he was seeing. After a few seconds, Draco slowly pulled the shirt back down, spread his white wing so that it was once again covering Harry.

Ron was the first to break the silence, "Back in second year, I saw some strange looking bruise on Harry's back…He told me that was from the Quaffle that he had managed to scrape him before he was able to dodge it while he was in quidditch practice. He's my best friend…how was I supposed to know that he was lying to me." Ron's voice was shaky.

"Because you were his best friend!" Draco bit back. "Can't you tell when your friend is lying? When your friend is scared? When your friend is in pain? You don't have the right to call yourselves Harry's friends!"

"I think that is enough, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley." Snape cut in. He turned towards the Veela, "Mr. Malfoy, I think it is best that you take Mr. Potter to the infirmary and have him checked out."

Draco did not argue. He got up from the grass, carrying Harry in his arms. One last glare to towards his mate's supposed friends and he was off to see Madame Pomfrey.

Snape turned his attention to Weasley and Granger and said, "As for you two…it is best to keep was has happened here silent for the time being-"

Granger interrupted, "But Harry is-"

"Harry," Snape intervened, "is on his way to see Madame Pomfrey to have his…injuries looked. You, Ms. Granger, should be well aware of the dangers of getting in the way of a Veela. It is best to leave Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter alone for the at least the next 48 hours. Is that clear?"

Ron was about to speak up when Hermione stopped him by putting a hand to his chest. She knew Professor Snape was right; Veela's are one of the most territorial creatures known in the wizarding world. It is best to let Draco cool down for the moment. "We understand, Professor. Come on, Ron."

She clasped Ron's wrist and dragged him back to the castle. Professor Snape could hear Mr. Weasley arguing with Ms. Granger about why he had to listen to the 'old git.' Severus sighed as he looked towards the lake. "Dragon, what have you got yourself into?" Severus whispered to himself.

* * *

Okay, guys! Sorry it took me so long. I am going to college and it is rather difficult finding time to write and post. I am currently on winter break, so I do have some time to write and post.

Tell me what you guys think! REVIEWS REVIEWS!

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF BRINING VOLDIE BACK?!

YES OOOOOORRRRRR NO? Please leave it on the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Clean

"I'm Here." . . .By Ravenclaw0829

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his** **Veela** **traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _We understand, Professor. Come on, Ron."_

 _She clasped Ron's wrist and dragged him back to the castle. Professor Snape could hear Mr. Weasley arguing with Ms. Granger about why he had to listen to the 'old git.' Severus sighed as he looked towards the lake. "Dragon, what have you got yourself into?" Severus whispered to himself._

CHAPTER 5: Coming Clean

 **HARRY:**

The first thing Harry could recognize was how safe he felt. He had never felt that type of safety for as long as he could remember. There was warmth as well. Is this what love feels like?

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. He questioned where he was at first, but quickly came to realize that he was in the infirmary. The raven-haired boy had started to question if he had been in another quidditch accident. But no, the quidditch season was over…so what had happened?

Flashes of memories came to light…Draco. With wings.

Maybe he was just imagining it. Maybe it was a dream. All his speculations turned to dust when his "warm blanket" began to move. Harry looked down to see a massive white wing laying over his body. Connected to that wing was none other than Slytherin's Prince, Draco Malfoy. Draco's head was laying on the side of Harry's bed with his arms under it as support. Draco sat sleeping on a chair at Harry's bedside.

All Harry could do was gasp loudly; waking the blond in the process. Red eyes shot open and wings spread out behind him, scanning the room for any threats to his intended. Seeing no threats, Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He quickly turned to Harry and saw that he was awake. The Slytherin's eyes quickly faded to their original silver color, and he gave a smile that could light up a room.

"Harry, you're awake!" Draco said quite enthusiastically. If the Veela had a tail, it would be wagging from the joy.

Harry was about to speak when the next thing he knew, the raven-haired boy was lifted and placed on the Veela's lap. He was held tightly with his head placed in the crook of the blonde's neck. Harry froze, not knowing what to do or what had happened to make Draco act this way towards him.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry asked attentively.

Draco quickly moved so that the two were looking in each other's eyes- silver looking into green. "Are you feeling better, devi?" asked the white-blonde.

"Devi?" asked a confused Harry.

Draco ignored the question and continued, "Are you feeling better, love? Madam Promfrey has been doing her best treating the malnourishment and sleep deprivation. She hasn't been able to do much about the scars…"

Harry's eyes widened. He quickly stood up from the Veela's lap. And began sputtering what sounded like gibberish.

"Devi, calm down. I don't understand you."

"Don't call me that!" Harry said harshly. "Why are you even here? H-how do you even know about my scars?! What is going on, Malfoy?"

From there a silence and tense pause filled the room. Draco tensed at his intended's harsh tone towards him.

"Harry, lie down," the blonde said calmly and with just a little force.

Harry instantly lied down as he was told to do. Confusion could be seen on Harry's face. Why did he just listen to Malfoy? Why couldn't he control his body?

Draco pulled the raven-haired boy from his erratic thoughts when he sighed heavily. The Veela sat at edge of his chair, and put his hands on his lap.

"Harry, I am a Veela," said Malfoy.

"A Veela? What is that? Are you sick or something?" Harry asked with concern and a heaping amount of confusion.

The white-blonde gave a chuckle. "No, love, I'm not sick at all."

Harry didn't know whether to scowl or blush at being called Malfoy's 'love.'

"A Veela is a type of creature inheritance," Draco began. "Many centuries ago, there was this supposed 'mythical' creatures called Sirens. Sirens were these carnivorous, bird-like creatures that loved to feast on humans. Sirens were quite the power to be reckoned with during their time. They could take flight, lure men to their deaths with just their voice, could use fire at their disposal, and even had blood abilities. Back then Sirens were hideous creatures and all humans feared them…except a few, the wizards.

"Wizards wanted the Sirens' abilities for themselves, but blood abilities were not something that could be recreated by magic. So, wizards…had their ways with the Sirens, some mating sexually while others collected semen and other fluids to impregnate wizards. As the years past, Siren and wizard offspring were born; the Veelas. Veelas had the beauty of a human, and the powers of Siren. Veelas did keep some of their Siren characteristics and instincts…like the wings and their mating behaviors.

"Like the Sirens, Veelas mate for life. It isn't pre-destined or anything like that. There is this scent that the mate has, like everything a Veela loves all rolled into one. You, Harry," Draco nodded to his intended, "are everything I love rolled into one; those cakes I love that mother gets, those roses that grow in the back garden, cinnamon, chocolate-covered strawberries, EVERYTHING I love. You are my mate, Harry…"

…

…

…

Harry lied there, stiff as a log but with his eyes wide.

Draco Malfoy is a Veela.

Draco Malfoy has wings.

Draco Malfoy just said that Harry is his mate!

What the bloody hell?!

Is this a dream?! Is it a nightmare?!

Draco seemed to sense Harry's internal struggle. "Harry, I'm not pressuring you. A Veela has a mate, but the intended can refuse the advances. It is all up to you…as for knowing about the scars. Zabini and Parkinson overheard the Weasley twins speaking about how some of your wounds didn't look like you got them from playing quidditch. After they told me, I came to you and that is why we're here. I had to make sure you were alright."

Draco remained quiet for what felt like hours. He said nothing as he waited for his intended to process what he had just been told. The Veela kept his head down and his heart pounded as he waited for Harry to reply. Anything was fine.

"…After…Voldemort…I had no one. There was no one to take me in other than my mother's sister- my Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia is married to my Uncle Vernon, and they have a son named Dudley who is a little bit older than I am. They hate magic, so they hate me. They hated my mum and dad, and they still left me with them. I thought that the way they treated me was normal at first, but then I saw that Dudley never got hit. I cooked and I cleaned to make them like me, but it was never enough. It's mostly Uncle Vernon who punishes me, but the Aunt Petunia sometimes does it if anything 'abnormal' ever happened to Dudley.

"If I did anything they thought was wrong or magic, they would punish me. Uncle Vernon always uses his belt…that's what the scars are. He and Aunt Petunia both hit me or pushed me into the wall…that's what the bruises are. My cousin, Dudley, is a whole different situation. He and his friends pound on me whenever they have the chance.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. Not even Hermione and Ron knew until now. I didn't want people to see me as weak. I didn't want anyone to know that-that I'm not loved. That I'm not wanted. M-my own family doesn't love me! My mum and dad died and I don't have anyone left. I want them to love me, but they don't and they never will! My a-aunt, my uncle, D-Dudley! They hate me because I'm a wizard…because I'm a freak! That's what they call me. A freak! I'm a freak and that's why they don't love me. No one is ever going to love me! No one!"

Draco sat silent throughout the whole story. The end just tore him apart. His intended felt like nobody loved him, and that he was a freak. His family has done quite an amount of damage towards Harry both physically and emotionally. Harry's large green eyes were stained by his tears, his cheeks rosy from the heat of the moment. The raven-haired boy used his arms to hide his face from the Draco. He quietly sobbed to himself, repeating that he was a freak and that no one would ever love him.

The white-blonde slowly stood up from where he sat. He placed his arm under his intended's knees and another supporting his back. He gently picked up the Gryffindor and moved him into a new position. Draco sat on the bed with his back against the wall and Harry sat on his lap with Draco's wings folded to protect him from the outside world.

Draco began slowly rubbing Harry's arm as he tried calming Hogwarts' Golden Boy. After a while, Harry's crying diminished to just sniffs. The raven-haired boy's head was resting on the crook of Draco's neck. The boy had never felt as safe and loved as does right now. But then Harry reminded himself that no one would want him, not even his family wanted him.

"Harry, I'm here…you're not weak. You're not a freak. You're magic, and that is something those muggles don't appreciate. Hell, you defeated the 'Dark Lord' for Merlin's sake," Harry gave a wet laugh at that comment. "Those muggles might not want you, but I do. I am your mate, and you are my devi. I will always be by your side through the good times and the bad. I have loved you from the moment I saw you back at Malkin's Robe Shop…"

Harry's eyes shot up to look at Draco, "Really? I remember that day. You already knew what house you wanted to be in, and I didn't have a clue what you were talking about."

Draco gave a chuckle and said, "Yes, really, love. And yet, even meeting the great 'Slytherin Prince,' you still ended up being 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy,'" Draco gave a dramatic sigh.

Harry playfully hit Draco's chest. "You do know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, right?" Harry asked sweetly.

The white-blonde's eyes widened at that. "You're serious?! Then why the bloody hell are you in Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor…You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. And you made fun of Ron! He was my first friend!" Harry answered.

"I thought were going to be great friends! And from there I would slowly make you fall in love with me using my wit, beauty, and charm-being a Veela didn't hurt. and then we would have lived happily ever after. Funny how things don't turn out how you plan," Draco pondered.

Harry smiled and said, "No, it didn't quite turn out how the eleven-year old you would have wanted it." Harry pondered for a moment. "Is me being your…'intended' the reason why you hurt all those guys?"

Draco smiled without shame, and Harry gasped. "It is! You were jealous! Draco, you hurt all those guys!" Harry accused.

"Well, how would you feel if the love of your life hated you, and decided to saunter around with all those men?!" Draco snapped back.

Harry blushed. "I did not 'saunter around' with men. I had a few boyfriends here and there, but it wasn't anything that ever got serious. You scared them all off with your acts of jealousy," huffed Harry.

"Don't worry, love. As long as there is no guy other than me looking at what is mine, then I won't display acts of jealousy. Those with Veela blood tend to be quite possessive," informed Draco as his arms tightened around Harry's waist.

Harry blushed once again. After the minutes past, the mood dimmed and became serious. "Draco," began the raven-haired boy, "I don't know if me being your mate is the best decision."

Draco suddenly felt his heart split by the words uttered by his intended. "Why is that, Harry?"

"I-I don't know. We're just so different. All we've done is fight. What if people don't accept us? What-what if you end up changing your mind about me? What if-" Harry was interrupted.

"Love, we are complete opposites. We fight because we haven't had the opportunity to get to know each other yet. If people don't accept us, then that is their own business. And I would never change my mind about you. I've waited years for you…I would die without you by my side, devi." Draco said.

Harry could only smile at the white-blonde's words. "What's devi? You've been saying that since I woke up," Harry asked.

"Devi is what Veela's call their mates; it is used as a term of endearment towards them." Draco explained.

Harry could only when with an "oh," and a red blush on his cheeks. Draco chuckled at his intended's embarrassment.

"Harry, you are my intended and that only means that if you accept, then we can be together. I will give you everything you've ever wanted. Be anything you want me to be. Give you the love you deserve. I will stand by your side in the good days and bad. And when death comes knocking at our door, I will follow you to the afterlife so that I am able to spend the rest of eternity making you happy and being by your side. What do you say, Harry? Would you let me court you?"

Harry didn't know what was going on. Draco had just proclaimed his undying love for Harry. For the third time that day, he cried. He could not believe what was going on. He hoped to Merlin that this wasn't a dream. That this was real and that someone was willing to accept him for all that he was. Not that he ever admitted it to anyone, but he had always found Draco attractive. To add to that, he was intelligent- even beating Hermione back in third year for top grades. Plus, from what Harry has seen, he treats his Slytherin friends well and dare he say, like how a family should treat each other. Draco was right; why didn't his lovely plan work back in first year. They could have been together a long time ago, even if it was just as friends in the beginning.

Slowly, but surely, Harry nodded his head. "Yes," he let out.

Draco's response could have lit up the room! His smile was wide, eyes bright and practically glowing with emotion. "Really?!" Draco asked, needing to make sure he heard correctly.

Harry let a small chuckle and said, "Yes, really. You can court me."

If it was even possible, Draco's smile got even bigger. He tightened his arms around Harry, squishing the air out of the poor boy which caused Draco to apologize repeatedly.

"Sorry-Sorry. I just can't believe that this is happening. That you said yes, and that I have you in my arms. Thank you, Harry!" Draco said.

"Don't thank me. You've been trying for years. The least I could do was give you a chance," joked Harry.

Draco's smile turned into a smirk at his intended's humor. "Good thing I didn't stop. If I did, I wouldn't have you. Right here. Sitting on my lap." Draco leaned down lightly to give Harry a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Harry felt his face heat up. As he was about to remark, they heard a rather loud cough. Harry was still being covered by the Veela's wings, so he could not see who it was until Draco lifted a large, white wing. In the room were Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Professor Snape, Madame Promfrey, and lastly, Headmaster Dumbledore. All of them had varying facial expressions. Ron had a face of pure confusion and…well, confusion. Hermione's face was a cross between worry and surprise. Blaise smirked, and Pansy was smiling ear to ear. Professor Snape's face was unreadable as usual. Madame Pomfrey was just plain upset that her patient is up and she had not been called in. Headmaster Dumbledore had a questioning, but genuine smile on his face.

Before either of them were able to respond, questions and comments were thrown their way.

"Harry, mate, what in the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Way to go, Malfoy!"

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Draco, love, I'm so proud of you."

"Mr. Malfoy, get off Potter's bed immediately!"

It was after the various questions that Dumbledore finally got everyone's attention. "I think it is best if we give Madame Pomfrey some time to over Mr. Potter. Students if you could please follow me to the Great Hall for supper," said the Headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy, that includes you as well."

Draco scowled. He didn't want to leave his intended after everything that has happened today. But he didn't want to get on the Headmaster's bad side. With a quick look at Snape, who nodded, Draco settled Harry into the bed.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow, love. Hopefully, you'll be discharged by then," and with a quick kiss on the forehead, Draco turned and made his way out.

"Weasley. Granger," he acknowledged.

Ron stared wide-eyed at the Veela. "Ferret," Ron acknowledged back. He heard two stifled laughs coming from Malfoy's two friends.

Draco's lip turned to a smirk, "See you around, Gryffindors."

Draco walked out with Pansy and Blaise following suit.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. Both were confused and with questions.

"I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow. I promise," said Harry.

They nodded. Hermione said, "We'll be back tomorrow, Harry. Have a good night."

Ron, still trying to wrap his head on today's events, numbly said, "Yeah, mate. See you tomorrow."

And with that, two-thirds of the Golden Trio left with Dumbledore-leaving only Snape and Pomfrey.

Professor Snape made his way to Harry's bed-side and handed him a small, glass bottle. "This is a scar-reducing potion. It doesn't make scars go away completely, but it can help with the pain and make them less visible. Madame Pomfrey will apply it, or you can. However way you are more comfortable with."

Harry took hold of the potion. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape a sharp nod and made his way out of the infirmary.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm feeling fine, Madame Pomfrey. The usual."

Pomfrey frowned. "The usual is a broken arm or a snitch in your throat. Not abuse," she commented.

Harry looked down, not knowing what to say. Pomfrey looked at Harry sternly, but sighed in the end. "My dear boy, you've been through so much. I'm just upset I hadn't noticed. How can I call myself a nurse if I can't even see you're deprived?" Pomfrey said.

Harry looked up to see the Hogwart's nurse. "You didn't notice because I didn't want you to notice. None of this your fault, Madame Pomfrey."

Pomfrey did nothing, but smile his attempt to make her feel better. She said, "Well, let me do a little check-up. See what else we can do for you while you're here."

Harry gave a nod. From there, Madame Pomfrey performed spell after spell, and deciding what should be done. Once finished, Harry was given supper by the house elves, plenty more than necessary in fact. And he waited for tomorrow to come. So that he could see Draco…and his friends of course!

* * *

And there you go, guys. Fifth chapter is up!

JohnLockSher, judging from another review, it looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed your feedback. I will see what I can do! Thank you!

Guys, I know it's a long wait for each post, but please keep in mind that I am in school. I will try to publish a chapter at least once a month. See you guys on the next chapter of "I'm Here!"


	6. Chapter 6:Overwhelming Adoration

"I'm Here." . . .By Ravenclaw0829

 **Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is** _ **Veela**_ **blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his** **Veela** **traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

 **Disclaimer** **: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _From there, Madam Pomfrey performed spell after spell, and deciding what should be done. Once finished, Harry was given supper by the house elves, plenty more than necessary in fact. And he waited for tomorrow to come. So that he could see Draco…and his friends of course!_

CHAPTER 6: Overwhelming Adoration

 **HARRY:**

It's been one week since the incident at the lake. And still…everything felt like a dream. The Slytherins were being nice, Merlin, DRACO MALFOY was being an absolute gentleman towards everyone he sees. But best of all, Draco would not leave Harry Potter's side…or should it be worst of all. Draco had "insisted" that Harry stay in the infirmary for two extra days—practically forced Harry to stay bedridden even after Madame Promfrey gave him the all clear.

Harry understood, really, he did. But it was just too much. It got to the point where Draco had even followed him to the privy. It was always Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco…

"Devi, is everything alright?" Draco had asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. Everything is just fine and dandy." Harry replied.

"Are you sure? You seem a little bit stressed lately. Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked with worried eyes.

Harry looked up from correcting his 3-foot essay for Charms. They were currently in the Hogwarts library doing some homework; Harry working on his Charms homework as Draco worked on finding an extra credit project for Potions class. Harry had only thought Hermione did stuff like that…overachievers.

"Draco, where are you followers?" Harry asked.

Even though it has already been established that Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Zabini were truly Draco's friends, Harry still called them _followers_.

Draco did a quick _tempus_ with his wand and replied, "Blaise and Crabbe are probably still in the Great Hall waiting for Pansy and Goyle to get from the common room. They should be out any minute now. Those two are just a little slow waking up in the mornings—take their time when there is no classes."

"I see…" Harry thought. "Draco, is it alright if you got us some snacks from the Great Hall? Some fruit would be nice." Harry asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes for effect.

Draco chuckles at Harry's fluttering eyelashes. As the days went by, Harry had gotten more and more comfortable showing him his goofy side—something he'd only seen from afar as he joked around with his Gryffindor friends.

"Of course, love," Draco stood up from the chair across from Harry.

"I'll be back soon," and with that Draco was gone. Harry gave a big sigh.

The idea of your own personal slave and all sounds amazing, but to actually have one is completely different. Draco was doing his best to make sure that Harry doesn't feel alone. He's even making an effort with getting along with Ron and Hermione. The conversation over Draco now courting him was the most awkward conversation between the Golden Trio to have ever taken place. Hermione was utterly speechless while Ron wouldn't stop gasping, making choking and vomiting noises, and crinkling his nose. Of course, there was the conversation between the trio about the extent of the Dursley's abuse. Hermione still speechless and Ron getting louder with each detail he was told. "I'll bloody turn them all into-"

"Ronald!" Hermione had interrupted.

Harry had cried just a bit more that day, but smiled at his best friends' antics. They still loved him, though they felt slightly betrayed not being told sooner. "We're here for you, Harry. We love you, and we want you to be happy and safe." Hermione had said with Ron's nod of approval.

"You're not going back there!" Ron exclaimed, "You can come live with us, Harry! Mom already thinks of you as a son."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory. They are still not used to the idea of Draco now courting the raven-haired Gryffindor, but are slowly warming up to the idea. Not much can be done when you're a soul mate of a Veela….or any other creature as the matter of fact. Hermione has begun slowly speaking with Pansy and Blaise, while Ron has made a particular liking towards Crabbe and Goyle through a talk over Quidditch. Even trying however, Ron still purposely gets on Draco's nerves as much as possible. "I just want to know if he'll snap in front of his _deeeeviiii_." Ron said dragging out the last word making smoochy noises at Harry. At that, Harry scowled but blushed so hard that Merlin got to witness it from his grave.

Harry blushed again at the memory. It was nice having Draco and his friends around—there was a limit to how nice though. No room to breathe. No room to digest everything that has happened for the past week or so. School restarts once again in approximately a week and what will all the other Hogwarts students think when they come back to see Draco following the Golden Boy around like a love-sick puppy? Harry was sure rumors would go around about how the trio cast a spell or tricked Draco into swallowing a love potion just to mess with the Slytherin Prince.

Harry gives another sigh and decides to go in search of his new Slytherin friends. Now that his own personal slave has been given a mission, Harry can go on a mission of his own…

"Pansy!" Harry exclaims as he spots Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle coming up the stairs that led to the dungeons.

Pansy Parkinson turns at the sound of her name. She halted in her steps with Goyle stopping beside her. Pansy gave a look of surprised eyes, but smiled at the Gryffindor none-the-less.

"Good morning, Harry. What brings you to this side of the castle?" Pansy says thoughtfully.

"N-nothing much. Just wanted to ask you something about Draco." Harry says as he cautiously glances as Goyle.

Pansy looks up towards Goyle and nods, letting him continue to the Great Hall without her. "What is it that you wanted to hear, Harry?"

Harry smiles in relief, happy that the Slytherin accepts him even without Draco looming around by his side…about that…

"Well…a-about Draco. Will he always be, you know, s-so-" Harry stutters not knowing you to put it, but Pansy seems to understand his predicament.

"Ah. The Ice Prince is starting to get on your nerves will all his gushing." Pansy smirks as she states.

Harry sighs, but nods his head to confirm her suspicions. "I-I mean it was alright at first, but now Draco just won't let me out of his sight. The only reason I was able to escape is because I asked him to get me a snack!"

Pansy snickers. "Sorry about him, Potter. Draco is just not used to you finally paying attention to him. He just feels a little extra overprotective of you because of the…Muggles situation. He just wants to make sure you're staying healthy and being well taken care of."

"You-you think it will lighten up?" Harry asks hopefully.

"Well, it being Draco," Pansy puts on a thoughtful face and a finger on her chin. She smiles sweetly at Harry and says, "Not one bit."

The raven-haired boy stares at her for a bit, hoping for the slightest indication to show that she could possibly be lying. Nothing. Harry groans.

Pansy gives him a pitiful smile. "Why don't you tell him to bug off?" she asks.

"Have you seen him lately? Draco is all over me like a love-sick puppy. If I tell him to leave me alone he would probably die of starvation or something!" Harry exclaims.

Pansy laughs whole-heartedly at Harry's accurate description of the Veela. "He probably would." She says. Parkinson thinks about what she had just said and how that would truly happen if Harry isn't careful of how he approaches the situation. Pansy's memory reminds her that Draco will die a painful, slow, and agonizing death if Potter rejects her best friend.

"Don't do anything to truly hurt him," Pansy speaks softly. Harry looks at her. "Even though it may seem overwhelming right now, Harry, you are his reason for living."

And again, Harry could see that Pansy was not lying. How can he mean so much to someone whom he has truly known for less than two weeks? All of this was overwhelming to Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived had been in the spot light for a few years now and has grown somewhat accustom to the attention. But having someone's undivided attention is not something he is used to. It feels nice though—having someone care for you and making you feel like you are their world. Being someone's reason for living is a lot of pressure to put on someone. Harry still doesn't know how he feels about Draco. Yes, they are friends. Yes, Draco is good company. He makes Harry laugh. He's attentive, caring, loyal to those he sees as friends and family, smart, and handsome (Harry blushes as he thinks of the last part). But to accept at mateship with him is another thing. What is the worst that could happen to Draco? He would probably be heart-broken, but can still move on. They can continue as friends Harry would think...but would Draco be okay with that?

"Harry?" The Golden Boy snaps out of his thoughts by none other than the Veela himself.

"Draco…" Harry says with a little confusion. He looks at his surroundings and realizes he is in the Great Hall. Not noticing that as they were conversing, Pansy had led him into the Great Hall. He turns to her and sees her giving him a gentle smile. Harry slowly smiles back with a nod of thanks. Pansy continues walking towards the three other Slytherins who were already eating their breakfast.

"Devi?" Draco asks with a hint of worry in the word and worry written all over his face. "Is everything alright?"

He stares. Harry has been staring a lot lately. "Yes, Draco. I'm alright," the Gryffindor smiles, "I actually came because I wanted to get some treacle tart too. I forgot to mention it when I asked you to get me snacks, I'm sorry."

Draco's shoulders slack with what seemed like relief. The blonde-haired Slytherin smiles brightly at his intended. "Don't worry, love. I've brought some with me, just in case. I know how much you like it," he says as he holds up a bowl of fruit with a few pieces of treacle tart on top.

Harry blinks at the bowl in front of him. _He remembered…How did I get so lucky?_ Harry thought to himself. Draco blushes from ear-to-ear when he sees his intended's beautiful, unreserved smile that was given to him. _Merlin…how did I get so lucky?_ Draco thinks to himself.

It was then Harry's turn to blush madly as Draco plants a kiss on his forehead to Harry's surprise. Harry splutters in shock as Draco smiles and says, "My bad. I just couldn't control myself."

And once again Harry finds himself with a love-sick puppy on his trail…

* * *

Hello, readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I know that you all have been waiting for QUITE A WHILE! I don't really have an excuse other than having too much on my plate. I will not promise a sooner update, however, I do wish to complete this story before I commit to writing another one. I thank you for your patience and see you in the next chapter of "I'm Here."


End file.
